narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:"them"
Ich habe mir schon schon längere Zeit keine Gedanken mehr darüber gemacht, aber vorhin ist es mir wie ein Blitz eingeschossen: Sasuke will die beiden Söhne des Rikudo treffen. Im Vergleich zu all den anderen Kandidaten (Hokages, Eltern, Ältesten, ...) scheint das irgendwie am meisten Sinn zu machen. Sie sind der Ursprung des Uchiha/Senju-Zwists und sind der Anfang aller Clans. Was mich aber bei den anderen Kandidaten gestört hat, war dass sie entweder zu bedeutungslos sind, um diese hochgepushte mysteriöse Rolle zu spielen, oder dass sie, im Falle der vier Hokages, versiegelt sind. Außerdem wäre das eine recht einseitige Meinung und ich glaube nicht, dass sich Sasuke ausgerechnet von den Hokages belehren lassen möchte. Weiters scheint damit die Schriftrolle in Verbindung zu stehen, die große Macht verspricht. Dafür braucht Sasuke Orochimaru. Ein Edo-Tensei mit den Rikudo-Söhnen wäre vermutlich die ultimative Waffe. Die Frage ist, woher die DNA nehmen? Oder kann es sein, dass die Beschwörungen bereits hergestellt wurden, sodass nur noch die Särge beschworen werden müssen? Vielleicht sind die beiden auch der Schlüssel, um das Juubi aufzuhalten. -- Es wurde hier zwar schon öfter diskutiert, aber ich habe noch keinen eigenen Thread dafür gefunden. Nachdem Obito=Tobi gelüftet wurde, bleibt das das letzte große Mysterium. Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 22:15, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Durchaus möglich. Halte es sogar für sehr wahrscheinlich! Die Elterntheorie macht für mich am wenigsten Sinn. Was zum Teufel würden die soooooo mysteriöses wissen? Naja wir werdens aber bald erfahren :P Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 22:55, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) es könnte auch eher unspektakulärer sein und Oro bringt Sie direkt zu den Dorfältesten die ja miteingeweiht waren und somit auch alles darüber wissen....oder Oro bringt sie auf jedenfall der etwas weiß aber vllt nicht wissen sollte ;) bins auch gespannt :D finde diese theorie mit rikudous söhnen ebenfalls sehr interessant und wahrscheinlich. und genau dieser grund: "Sie sind der Ursprung des Uchiha/Senju-Zwists und sind der Anfang aller Clans." würde sehr sasukes stimmung und seinem entscheidungsweg im moment passen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:23, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dramaturgisch gesehen wären sie in der Tat recht interessant und daher auch wahrscheinlich, da Kishi der Dramaturgie den Vorzug vor der Logik zu geben scheint. Die einzige Möglichkeit die mir einfallen würde, wie sie noch am Leben sein könnten, wäre entweder eine andere Dimension, zu der Orochimaru einen Schlüssel hat, oder sie hängen auch an einer Statue wie Madara. Ich persönlich fände es aber logischer, wenn sie die anderen Ursprungszetsus besuchen würden. Man weiß nicht wirklich, was mit denen passiert ist. Sie dürften aber in jedem Fall auch ziemlich viel wissen, da sie quasi von Anfang an an Madaras Plan beteiligt waren. Mfg Tobi--95.208.112.78 18:16, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die Theorie finde ich auch sehr interessant. Vielleicht ist in/auf der Schriftrolle ja wirklich die DNA der Brüder? Dann könnte Oro sie mit Edo Tensei wiedererwecken ^^ Allerdings müssen sie dann ja nicht weg gehen und könnten die beiden gleich in dieser Höhle bei Kabuto beschwören. Ich weiß nicht... aber mir würde das schon gefallen :) --Tuwz (Diskussion) 22:09, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) finde ich gut die idee mit den zwei brüdern. und da sie nunmal die söhne des rikudou sennin sind könnte es ja auch sein, dass ihre seelen zu mächtig sind, um sie einfach zu beschwören. vielleicht geht das nur auf ihren gräbern oder so. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 22:23, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich hätte auch noch eine Theorie zu 'them'. Es könnte sich um den verstorbenen Uchiha-Clan handeln, den Sasuke mit Hilfe Orochimarus wiedererwecken will, um von seinen Eltern und dem Rest, die Geschichte und Wahrheit über die Uchihas zu erfahren. Nachdem Sasuke sagt, dass er Alles von 'denen' hören will, wird Itachi gezeigt, wie er zu Sasuke sagte, dass Sasuke wahrscheinlich in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihre Eltern, sowie die Uchihas zu ändern. (Kapitel 593, Seite 11). Deswegen kam ich auf die Idee, das Sasuke seinen Clan sehen will. Aber alles leider nur reine Spekulation. ;) ---Sha'Rin'Gan :Ich denke auch eher in diese Richtung. Das mit den Söhnen erscheint mir einfach zu weit hergeholt - aber nicht unmöglich. Interressant wäre es schon. Aber angeblich soll das ewig zurückliegen. Und wenn man die beiden beschören könnte, wüsste ich nicht, warum Kabuto es nicht getan haben sollte. Schon allein, weil es sein erklärtes Ziel war, selbst der Weise der sechs Pfade zu werden. Von wem hätte er mehr lernen können als vom Rikoudo oder seinen Söhnen? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 09:25, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::wohl ganz einfach weil kabuto wahrscheinlich nichts von diesem versteck mit der schriftrolle wusste und somit keine daten von den beiden hatte, um sie wiederbeleben zu können. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:49, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Das wiederum setzt aber voraus, dass die Rolle überhaupt was mit them zu tun hätte. Suigetsu hat aber gesagt - ohne zu wissen, dass Sasuke Orochimaru wiederbeleben wird - dass die Rolle den Krieg entscheiden kann. Der Zusammenhang zwischen Leuten, die Sasuke treffen will und der Rolle ist damit nicht unbedingt gegeben. Es können durchaus zwei ganz unterschiedliche Dinge sein. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 08:46, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::ja, allerdings. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:32, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Oro sagte ja zu Sasuke wir gehen jetzt zu einem Ort den du ganz gut kennst. Und ich bezweifle das Sasuke die Gräber der beiden Söhne kennt. Wurde halt noch nie erwähnt. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 16:10, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mal was ganz anderes, vielleicht gehen sie zum Schrein des Uchia Clans, auf jedem Fall würde es erklären, warum Oro sagt, dass Sasuke diesen Ort gut kennt. Könnte durchaus sein, dass dort die wahre Geschichte bezüglich der Sennin Brüder steht. Ich mein, das was Obito/Tobi damals erzählt hat, muss ja nich stimmen! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 20:44, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC)